Trouble
by imthepunchlord
Summary: In which the Amicitia twins and the youngest Caelum are in a place they shouldn't be. OC kids AU


**Just an idea I had for my some of my OC kids for lightis and fandiolus that I wanted to play around with. And yes, these OCs can be used in other fics or drawings, just be sure to credit me.**

 **Lightis kids: Lumina, Saevio, Averia**

 **Fandiolus: Era, Valen, Arco, Naerys**

* * *

Over and over Arco repeated, "We shouldn't, we shouldn't, we shouldn't," as his twin brother Valen dragged him to the older parts of the Caelum castle. Parts that were falling apart enough that the queen herself was looking into getting replaced, despite the king insisting they should salvage it first.

But when Valen stopped by a huge ass hole in the floor, a skateboard at the far end of the hall, all of Arco's reluctance crumbled at the promising possibility. "We shouldn't… aw man we totally should." The "safe" Amicitia caved.

Valen flashed him a confident smirk, his hazel green eyes alight with a playful fire. "I knew you'd like what you'd see," he boasted.

"How are you planning to ace it?" Arco asked, eyeing down the skateboard, only to balk at the little device attached to the bottom of it. "Is that…"

"Aunt Light's grav con? Oh yeah."

"You are going to be in so much trouble if she or dad catches wind of this."

"Good thing _dad_ is working on convincing Era to become head of the royal guard."

Arco wrinkled his nose at the reminder. _He_ desperately wanted the position, and it seemed like _he_ was the only one of his siblings that did. But no, the _oldest_ that _didn't_ want it was getting the position.

Lucky Era…

"What about Aunt Light?" Arco asked quickly, only for Valen to wave his worries away.

"She's in some war meeting," Valen reassured. "It'll be back in her room before she even realizes it's gone—"

"You do realize that those meetings never take _that_ long," Arco pointed out, despite the king having longer meetings, most of the time, the queen can breeze through them. Sitting through one meeting, one of Princess Lumi's first council meetings with her parents, he was quick to note that most on the council were less inclined to argue with the queen than the king.

Then again, she _was_ a damn scary lady.

When he was little, he remembered she made a man piss in his pants with just one furious look.

The reminder made Arco gulp a little as he eyed the device that was rightfully hers. If she caught them, they were going to be dead.

"Quit worrying about it!" Valen scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. "We're not going to get caught, we're going to jump it, we're going to ace it, and rub it in Era's face, and then Naerys when he and mom get back. Plus I need you to record it so I can show off my success to Peaches."

Arco rolled his eyes this time. "Why are you hanging out with Peaches—"

"Cause she's hot."

"Irritable you mean."

"Yeah, but also hot. You know, dad and mom _do_ have good pointers. You show a little skin and maybe Lumi wouldn't mind—"

Red faced Arco was just about to snap when he was caught off by a _very_ familiar voice, one that _shouldn't_ be here.

"First of all, _ew_ , second of all, what are you two doing?"

They whirled around, Arco's blood going cold at the sight of the _youngest_ royal in their presence. Princess Averia, the _troublemaker_ of the Caelum family. Arco mentally swore, especially as her pale green eyes were locked on the skateboard and flickering over to the hole Valen was planning to jump.

She was interested.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 _She was interested._

Once Averia Caelum was interested, she wasn't a girl to be deterred. Except by her parents; specifically the queen. The king was too much of a yes dad to discourage her, unless it was something overly dangerous or he didn't care for her getting her nose in something.

Arco was pretty sure that something like this the king would not say yes too.

"Nothing," Arco insisted, trying to wave her away, adding, "you're not even supposed to be here!"

"Well neither are you!" the only black haired heir snapped back.

"We're seventeen," the god sent Valen pointed out, "you're twelve."

"…Saevio is fifteen and he comes down here all the time!"

"Well _duh_ , Saevio is a _teen_ , you're not a _teen_ yet Avii."

"I'm a _pre_ teen," she pointed out with a grumble.

"Still not a teen!" Valen repeated with a broad smirk.

The black haired princess huffed at him, narrowing her teal eyes, before slowly turning her gaze down at the skateboard. Pointing at it, she asked, "Hey, isn't that my mom's grav con?"

The twins stiffened at the statement.

"No," Valen said.

The evil, _evil_ princess smirked. "I know it is," she said, "I use it all the time to sneak into the kitchen for an extra bowel of ice cream." She left her unspoken threat hang in the air.

Wincing, the brothers shared a look, hazel green peering into hazel brown. Thinking they decided the same thing, Arco was just about ready to tell the princess that they were going to skip the stunt. After all, they could always try it again later, under the princess' nose. She would never suspect it.

Apparently they weren't thinking as alike as Arco thought.

"Alright _squirt_ ," Valen huffed, "you can do the stunt too."

"What?!"

"Yes!"

Rolling his eyes, Valen eased, "Cool it bro, it'll be _fine_. Avii is a little shit—"

"Hey!"

"—but she's a _royal_ little shit. She's got the Caelum power. If it goes wrong, she goes 'poof' to a safer side. Out of the three of us, she's going to live through this pretty much unscratched. Right squirt?"

Averia didn't respond; her arms crossed as she glared at the older boy.

Valen sighed, "Oh come on. Ok, sorry I called you a shit. Better?"

Averia narrowed her eyes; flickering her gaze down at the skateboard once more before saying, "I get first try."

Arco nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing that. "You can't—"

Just as she stepped up on the skateboard, Valen grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tugged her off. "No can do," the twin stated.

"But you said—"

"I did," Valen agreed, "but I didn't say you'd get first turn. That goes to me, this was _my_ idea."

"Bullshit," the princess swore.

Oh my Etro, Arco swore, smearing his hands in his face.

"You didn't even know about this spot!" Averia continued to snap.

"I did too!" Valen childishly snapped back.

"Did not! I bet you tempted Saevio into telling you!"

"I _coincidentally_ had a plate of cookies!"

Oh my Etro. Arco was starting to get a headache.

"And I _coincidentally heard you all from down the hall_."

They all stiffened at the voice, slowly turning to see Uncle _Ignis_ glaring at them, his arms crossed. Oh dear Etro.

* * *

From where he sat in one of the many sitting rooms, Arco could almost hear the queen and princess snarl at each other like raging behemoths. Something very rare to hear, but still very scary.

It made him wonder how the king wasn't cringing as he tried to quell the snarls as best he could. But with Averia, it was never easy.

She had the shortest temper in the family, enough to rival the queen, but unlike her mother, she didn't have a hold on it. At least not a good one.

And the queen was always quick to snap back at any attitude.

And speaking of trouble, Arco struggled to keep himself from squirming across from his father, peering at the two with his thick arms crossed, and the sheer look of disappointment that was far more damaging than any furious look he could give.

Valen and Arco were having a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Sorry…" Valen managed out finally after sitting in silence for so long, eyes on his feet.

Dad didn't respond as he continued to stare at them, making them twitch and fidget.

"It would have been a cool stunt," Valen added unhelpfully.

Arco winced while dad's eyes narrowed.

Sighing, he finally spoke, the twins stiffening at the punishment. "You two are going up to Oerba with your mom."

"But dad there's like—nothing in Orb—"

"That's not true Val," dad said, a stiff smile on his face, "there's a lot to do. It'll be like camping—"

"But—"

"What about guard duty?" Arco cuts in, aghast.

"Well," dad said, "just as it wouldn't hurt for you two to learn a little more of your family's _history_ , I thought it wouldn't be too bad an idea for Naerys to come on back and learn about being a guard with Era."

"But we like to be guards—"

Dad raised a brow. "You _want_ to be a guard Valen?"

Valen stiffed, "Uh…"

"I suppose Arco could go alone and you can just cover his whole shift."

Valen and Arco paled. Valen would be too busy to socialize with the ladies outside the castle! And Arco knew wouldn't get anything done, he'd just the heirs do whatever they wanted!

While Saevio was no real concern, his sisters...

Arco winced. Surely dad wouldn't leave Valen in charge of the heirs—

Dad shook his head as he decided, "Nah."

Both slumped with a relieved sigh.

Valen wouldn't be overworked and Arco wouldn't have to worry about him letting the heirs do whatever they want.

Only to cringe as dad continued.

"It'll be good for you two, getting out of the castle, the city; learning a little history, good time to hang with mom, and you're Aunt Vanille. You know, that's actually not a bad idea. I could always check with Noct and old Cor and see if I could take a couple of days off. A nice surprise for Era, Fang, and Naerys. Yeah, it's a good idea."

The twins sunk in their seats, grimacing. They didn't want to go…


End file.
